This application is a continuation of U.S. application Ser. No. 14/623,193, filed on Feb. 16, 2015 (now U.S. Pat No. 9,653,490) which is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a display module, and an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a shift register formed using transistors having the same conductivity type has been developed. Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose techniques relating to such a shift register.